


Loosing Control

by hazyjayne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjayne/pseuds/hazyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is falling apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosing Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextempus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lextempus).



> Part of pyroclastic @ LJ's 1SM. Lextempus asked for: Kurt/Wes; [_Inappropriate places to have sex in._](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/302469.html?thread=1464709#t1484165)

Wes looked up; moonlight spilled through the windows into the Warblers rehearsal room over the wooden panelling, the high backed sofas and soft rugs. The only other source of light in the room came from a coal fire crackling in the grate.

He is bent over the table that the council sits at. Leather cuffs enclose his wrists and ankles, legs spread, with rope knotted in a careful fashion to ensure he cannot escape twists from the leather cuffs to the heavy mahogany table. His mouth is stuffed with a plastic ball gag. He has managed to keep most of his uniform, however his pants and briefs have been pulled down to expose his smooth bottom.

All he can hear is the footsteps falling slowly and deliberately behind him.

Then he hears a new sound; his ears prick up. The soft snap of latex, then the squeeze of a lube bottle being pumped. The latex rustles as the lube is worked over the fingers. The footsteps now make their way towards him.

A finger is placed to his puckered hole, smoothing some of the lube around it, then one of the fingers penetrates his ring of muscles.

Wes gasps.

The finger pulls in and out, slowly at first, then gaining pace. A second is quickly added and the speed increases and soon it becomes far more pleasant than painful. Waves of pleasure go through Wes's body. His feels a rising molten heat just below his stomach. Finally a third finger is added and all three fingers crock slightly. Rather than going straight in and out a twisting action is added to the motion.

Wes moans.

The other hand, also clad in latex, reaches for Wes's cock and starts to stroke it. Fast enough to be of interest, but not quick enough to be able to orgasm from it.

"You say you like order and discipline, but yet here you are, at the place where you have the most power completely falling apart because of my control. Amusing, isn't it?" Kurt smirked.


End file.
